Thongvor Silver-Blood
|Base ID = }} Thongvor Silver-Blood is a Nord in Markarth and is the patriarch of the Silver-Blood Family. He is also Jarl Igmund's replacement as Jarl, if the Stormcloaks liberate the Reach. Personality Thongvor has a great disapproval of elves in general due to the Thalmors influence on Skyrim's politics and an even greater hatred for the Forsworn, who ravage his family's city. Thongvor's prejudice and disdain for elves and Imperials appears to make him highly judgmental regarding them. Should he speak to an elven Dragonborn he will lump them in with the Thalmor as "your kind" regardless of the specific elven race, such as the Dunmer (who despise the Thalmor) and he will accuse Brother Verulus of "typical Imperial lies" and accusing him of taking away Talos, despite the fact that Verulus had no involvement in the White-Gold Concordat. Background Role in the family Thongvor is the older brother of Thonar Silver-Blood, who takes care of the family's business interests, allowing Thongvor to concentrate on the politics of The Reach and Skyrim. Politics He expresses unhappiness with Jarl Igmund for not listening to him, despite the Silver-Bloods being the richest and most influential family in Markarth. He is particularly upset about the Jarl's decision to support the White-Gold Concordat, which outlawed the worship of Talos. He is a supporter of Ulfric Stormcloak and will speak in an aggressive and disdainful way towards the Dragonborn if they are an Elf or profess themselves as an Imperial supporter. Interactions The Taste of Death Thongvor argues with Brother Verulus over the recent closing of the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. Thongvor isn't happy about being denied access to his ancestors' graves, located left of the Understone Keep. Liberation of Skyrim If the Stormcloaks gain control of Markarth, during the quest "The Battle for Fort Sungard," Thongvor becomes the new Jarl of Markarth. Yngvar the Singer will be his housecarl and Reburrus Quintilius will be his steward. Quests *The Taste of Death Dialogue First Interaction Thongvor: "Jarl can refuse to see me all he likes. He can't ignore us forever." Thongvor: "You there. You another Imperial puppet? Answer me." :I support the Empire. What of it? "What of it he says. Your Empire is destroying everything Skyrim stands for. Honor. Pride. Mighty Talos. You can tell the Jarl he can't ignore us much longer." :I'm no friend of the Imperials. "Finally, someone with decent sense. The Empire is destroying everything Skyrim stands for. Honor. Pride. Mighty Talos. Jarl Igmund can't ignore us for much longer. Not if the Silver-Blood family has a say." :I don't know what you're talking about. "There's a war on and you don't know what I'm talking about? The Empire is destroying everything Skyrim stands for. Honor. Pride. Mighty Talos. Jarl Igmund can refuse to see me all he wants. The Silver-Blood family will be heard." ::You said something about Talos? "That's a true Nord hero. A legend. So great that the Divines themselves lifted his soul into the heavens and made him a god. He founded the Empire, and now they've turned their back on him. To appease rule Skyrim, or do the Nords?" :::What's this about elves? " started the Great War. Nearly destroyed the Imperial City. Then the Emperor took the coward's way out and surrendered. Now dictate everything we do, don't want us acknowledging a "mere human" like Talos as the god he is." ::Why should the Jarl listen to you? "We own Cidhna mine. Best prison in Skyrim and source of half the wealth in this city. We keep the Reach safe. We flood Markarth with wealth, but does the Jarl listen to us when we want a say? No. He's busy forgetting that Ulfric Stormcloak saved this city from the Forsworn. Ulfric's a hero, not a damn criminal." :::Ulfric saved Markarth? How? "He used the Thu'um. Shouted those Forsworn from the walls. Then he led a band of Nord warriors in to take the city. Just like Talos himself at the Battle of Old Hroldan, reclaiming the Reach from those heathen natives." Jarl "I am the Jarl of Markarth, now. The Silver-Blood family is finally where it should have always been." :What's your position on the war? "The Imperials were weak. They created this Forsworn problem, but now that we're in charge we'll solve it. Once the war is over, I'll petition Ulfric to send the militia and we'll cleanse the Reach of this menace. Then the Forsworn will be where they belong. In the mines, bringing us wealth." ::The Empire created the Forsworn? How? "Through neglect. During the Great War, they let the unwashed natives retake the Reach and declare their own sovereignty. The Stormcloaks were forced to retake the Reach on our own, but that taste of independence emboldened them. And the Forsworn were born. In the end, we took back Markarth, but those damn Forsworn still stalk the hills and roads, looking for revenge." :Is Markarth prepared to deal with dragons? "The stone structure the Dwarves have left makes us invincible. Let the dragons singe a few carpets. They'll never topple Markarth." :There was an attack in the marketplace. "It's unfortunate that we live in such violent times, but there you have it. Now I've been told that the attacker claimed to be a Forsworn. It's nonsense. More likely he was just sick in the head. So don't concern yourself with it. Markarth is safe. You have my word." Quotes *''"Markarth lives because my family makes sure it's fed gold and silver."'' *''"The Jarl can refuse me all he likes. He can't ignore us forever."'' *''"The Silver-Blood family will be heard."'' *''"You can tell Jarl Igmund that the Silver-Blood family won't tolerate his cowardice for much longer."'' *''"Stay out of trouble in my city."'' *''"Stay clear of the Forsworn. Bloodthirsty savages."'' *''"Igmund was weak. We'll bring the order that the Empire should have."'' ―Stormcloaks control Markarth. *''"Let the Forsworn ravage the Reach. Talos favors us. Our victory is assured."'' ―Stormcloaks control Markarth. *''"In honor of your service in battle, I am hereby granting you permission to purchase property in Markarth. Talk to my steward if you're interested."'' ―Stormcloaks control Markarth. *''"Damn those Forsworn. Think they can kill people in my city? I'll have Madanach's head!"'' ―Madanach lives after No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. *''"My brother tells me you've done us a service. Thank you."'' ―Madanach dies after No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. Conversations Hall of the Dead Thongvor "What are you hiding, priest?" Verulus "I'm not hiding anything. Its closed for a reason." Thongvor "Typical Imperial lies. First you take away Talos, and now keep us from seeing our honored dead? You and the Jarl will answer for any desecration of my ancestors' bodies!" Verulus "That's enough, Thongvor. We're done." Flattery Thongvor: "How's the forge today?" Moth: "It's fine. Much better than the rickety tools I had in the Legion." Thongvor: "Remember that old rusty sword I had? Damn thing must have had over a hundred chips in it." Moth: "Well, if you had learned to swing it correctly. A sword is an extension of the arm, not a meat cleaver." Thongvor: "I was about to say how impressed I was that you always managed to put it back together." Moth: "Flattery doesn't suit you, Thongvor." Come to visit the forge Moth: "Hello, my friend. Come to visit the forge?" Thongvor: "I grow tired of counting coin all day. Put steel in my hand, not gold." Moth: "Your family's success burdens you, does it?" Thongvor: "Sometimes I miss the Legion, back when the Empire stood up for Skyrim." Moth: "No politics, Thongvor. I told you before." Stormcloaks control Markarth Dragons Returned Thongvor: "I want soldiers sent to deal with these dragons. Every able-bodied man and woman who can carry a bow." Reburrus: "We can't do that. Every soldier we send to hunt dragons is one more man that can't defend the Reach." Thongvor: "Killing dragons isn't defending the Reach?" Reburrus: "Our men know how to kill Forsworn and Legionnaires, not dragons." Status of the Civil War Thongvor: "I want word on our campaign against the Imperials." Reburrus: "I have a few very detailed missives from border patrols, beginning with Fifth Irregulars' reports on the movements of...." Yngvar: "Oh, Talos's breath, Reburrus. Skip ahead to the good part." Reburrus: "Oh, right. Oh, well, things are going well enough. At least, as well as we can hope." Thongvor: "What does that mean Reburrus? Are we winning or aren't we?" Reburrus: "I, uh, I can't tell Thongvor. It's anyone's guess." Thongvor: "I see. Well, let's continue this discussion later then." Status of trade Thongvor: "How goes the trade in and out of the city?" Reburrus: "Very well, Thongvor. With the Stormcloaks here to help, the Silver-Blood family control nearly every route in and out of the city." Yngvar: "Except the ones attacked by Forsworn." Reburrus: "Well yes, of course you had to go and mention that." Thongvor: "The Forsworn aren't our real concern, defeating the Imperials and making sure we keep control of this city is." Reburrus:'"Yes, Thongvor." Request for more men Thongvor: "Reburrus, I need you to draft a letter to Ulfric requesting more men." Yngvar: "Ha! About time we got some more muscle in this city." Reburrus: "Thongvor, do you really think that's wise? I mean, King Ulfric is such a busy man, and there are so many areas of Skyrim to protect." Thongvor: "Whose side are you on, Reburrus? I'm not worried about Skyrim, I'm worried about the Reach. Specifically, the part of the Reach we're standing on." Reburrus: "Yes, Thongvor. I'll draft the letter immediately." Cidhna Mine Reports Reburrus: "Thongvor, I have the latest reports from Cidhna Mine and the smelter. We should go over them immediately." Thongvor: "Reburrus, there is a war being fought across all of Skyrim, and you bother me with the usual mundane reports about silver?" Reburrus: "Look at these figures, Thongvor! Ore yield is down by half, and the amount of silver bars being smelted is slipping even more than that." Thongvor: "Oh, very well. I'll send my brother. He'll straighten this out." Reburrus:'"Very good, Thongvor. It relieves me to hear you say that." Trivia *Moth gro-Bagol apparently served with Thongvor in the Imperial Legion in the past, describing the Nord as "a good man and a tough soldier." *Despite being an outspoken supporter of Ulfric Stormcloak, Thongvor is still seen wearing the Imperial Bracers from his days as a Legionnaire. *He is voiced by Michael Gough, who also provided the voice of many other Nord characters.Voice Cast (Skyrim) Appearances * de:Thongvor Silber-Blut es:Thongvor Sangre Argéntea it:Thongvor Sangue Argento ru:Тонгвор Серебряная Кровь Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Jarls